


Art for The Difference Between Absolution and Redemption

by calcitrix



Category: Leverage, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcitrix/pseuds/calcitrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the 2010 Atlantis Big Bang. Eliot Spencer and John Sheppard add the enigmatic Jonas Quinn to their lives. He brings giraffes and a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Difference Between Absolution and Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Difference Between Absolution and Redemption (Has Always Been Where You End Up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250563) by [race_the_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/race_the_ace/pseuds/race_the_ace). 




End file.
